An electrically operated implantable neurostimulator (INS) device can be used, e.g., to stimulate a patient's spinal cord or brain to treat various disorders, including, but not limited to, pain or epileptic seizures. For example, neurostimulation delivered using an INS device has become an accepted treatment for patients with chronic pain in their back and/or limbs who have not found pain relief from other treatments. In general, such neurostimulation comprises applying an electrical current to nerve tissue in the pathway of the chronic pain. This creates a sensation that blocks the brain's ability to sense the previously perceived pain. An INS device can be a spinal cord stimulator (SCS) that treats chronic pain by delivering stimulation pulses to a patients spinal cord to induce paresthesia in regions of a patient's body that are afflicted by chronic pain. For a more specific example, an INS device can be used to selectively stimulate one or more target dorsal root ganglion (DRG), as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,450,993, entitled “Methods for Selective Stimulation of a Ganglion,” which is incorporated herein by reference. Other types of INS devices deliver deep brain stimulation, cortical stimulation, cochlear nerve stimulation, peripheral nerve stimulation, vagal nerve stimulation, sacral nerve stimulation, and the like. Such INS devices are typically implanted in the upper buttock or abdomen (under the skin) of patient's, but are not limited thereto.
An electrically operated INS device needs a power source. Some electrically operated INS devices are powered by a primary cell (commonly referred to as a non-rechargeable battery). When the battery of such an INS device is depleted, the device must be explanted such that its battery can be replaced or a new INS device with a new battery can be implanted. Other electrically operated INS devices include secondary cells (commonly referred to as rechargeable batteries). The rechargeable battery of such an INS device can be recharged using a non-implanted device. For example, the INS device and the non-implanted device can include inductive coils that enable power to be wirelessly transferred, through a patient's skin, from the non-implanted device to the INS device for the purpose of charging the rechargeable battery.
Many electrically operated implantable neurostimulation devices are capable of communicating with a non-implanted device, such as a non-implanted clinician programmer and/or a non-implanted patient programmer. Such electrically operated INS devices and non-implanted programmers often include an antenna or an inductive coil that enables communication signals to be wirelessly transferred therebetween through a patient's skin.